Friction and Slipping
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A fic for the Fanforall. Alvida always wanted to kill Luffy for what he did...but sex with her new fruit powers is rather unsatisfying and maybe Luffy has some other use to her. Alvida/Buggy, Alvida/Luffy. Alvida humilation porn.


Sure she told Buggy she was after Luffy for revenge. And it was. All those years working to be a pirate strong enough not to be pushed around, to have the confidence to still accept herself despite her, ah, sturdy appearance and that rubber bastard showed up and without a care in the world smashed her world to bits. Her confidence, her crew, everything.

The slip-slip fruit had changed things nicely she at first thought. Looking good was the best revenge, they say. It definitely restored her confidence. She rebuilt her strength. She found a new crew. To start the next phase of her life and put a final point on her old self all she had to do was fucking kill the brat that ruined it all for her.

Somehow that changed somewhat.

During her travels with Buggy, they had gotten intimate. She would giggle as he would treat her like the beautiful woman she was. Respected her for her intelligence. She admired him as well. Sure he was sensitive about his nose but she had been sensitive about her whole body. His goals, his passions, they were a good fit.

He was a great kisser. He seemed like he was a good lover too and that was exactly when she learned an unfortunate fact about eating the slip-slip fruit. He could be the best in bed and it wouldn't mean a damn thing to her.

You just don't orgasm without friction. Friction was the very thing the slip-slip fruit prevented. She could feel the pressure but nothing else...well she'd START to feel something right before he'd shoot his seed in her, when he was thrusting into her like a jackhammer and their bodies would smack together in a break neck pace. Buggy didn't seem to notice her lack of sensation, too caught up in his own…her tight spaces enough to make him cum even with the lack of friction.

So she faked. Faked nightly and often. It was frustrating. She could feel his kisses, when he'd bite and pinch her nipples, but nothing when he'd pull out his cock and moan as he entered her. Then just when friction started to be achieved, he was done and she unsatisfied. It was her fault. Her damn fruit power.

During a meeting about the revenge plans on the straw hat Buggy made a mistake…going into details about new techniques he's seen Luffy use. As he described how the rubberman could hammer away with infinite energy…she had been struck by the vision of the black haired boy fucking her, fucking her long and hard, without remorse or relenting, making her feel every thrust from the beginning.

The fantasys would follow her and he was in her dreams. After a night of faking it with her clown lover she would sleep and find Luffy promising to fuck her till she screamed for him to stop.

Her goal to kill him was replaced by a more erotic goal.

It was agonizing…she would walk around all day, horny and frustrated within the reach of her lover..the one she wanted to be with. Embarrassed and ashamed as her body forced her to drool over the prospect of being with the one she hated, had wanted to kill, it was so wrong. That naughty wrongness made it even more erotic.

Sometimes she'd fantasize that they could capture Luffy and Buggy would let her keep him in a cage, ready to fuck her when she needed him too. Letting her get back to the sane and happy woman she wanted to be with Buggy.

When they spotted him at Lougetown…her revenge took a back seat. She broke away from Buggy, no disguise; the brat was an idiot if memory served correctly. She had slid up next to him as he was sitting in a tavern, taking a quick snack break while touring the town.

She bought him a piece of meat. He thanked her. She moved closer and began to pet the boys thigh, smiling widely as it no longer became thigh she was stroking but something else.

Luffy looked at her, in question as he swallowed a mouthful. She wanted to smash his head in, break his stupid face and break every tooth of that idiot smile. However other wants…the wants she wanted him to do to her were at the forefront of her brain, taking over, making her squirm in her chair despite herself. After waiting for so long, don't waste time on pride.

"Fuck me…please." She swallowed her moan as the blasphemous words exited her mouth and she squeezed his non-thigh a little more firmly.

"Mmm…no…thank you!" He responded after a moment of thought as if she had asked if he had wanted mustard on his meat. He didn't remove her hand though…so maybe she still had a chance.

She felt the bartenders disapproving eyes on her. She wasn't a whore…just acting like one at the moment DAMN-it! After she got this kid to fuck her she was coming back down here and smashing the bar apart.

"Why not?" She cooed as she petted the boys cock a little more enthusiastically.

"I have to meet Zoro for lunch soon and explore the town…and then there is the platform! I gotta see that!"

She hadn't come this far to be scared off by that, and she found immense pleasure that her strokes no longer were against a softness hiding under the jean shorts but against a quickly firming rod. The promise of her desire so close she closed her eyes to somehow separate herself with the desperate creature she had become. She leaned over exposing more of her cleavage to the boy as her voice pleaded in a shameful beg.

"Pllllllllease……it will be so fast…..the faster, the harder, the better…you're the only one who can fulfill me. PLEASE. Please….I need you inside me." Her desperation obvious. Lust obvious. " I….just want….".

The strawhat kid jumped off his stood suddenly.

"Where?"

Alvida was confused at first until spotting the huge erection straining in the boys pants. So much bigger than it felt mere seconds ago. Tears sprung to her eyes. She was about to find relief at last.

"God, anywhere." She didn't care if he bent her over and fucked her here in front of everyone at this point. He walked out the door and she followed him to the side alley. A recent delivery had left sacks of rice and potatoes in burlap waiting to be brought into the bar.

Well she had said anywhere...

He gently guided her to the nearest sack of potatoes and leaned her back into a sloppy kiss, hands coming up…mauling her chest. She moaned…she hadn't thought about kissing the kid…and when it started happening hadn't planned on enjoying it.

Buggys kisses were so sweet and precise…she loved them…but this kids recklessness, being unpredictably all over the place while manhandling her breasts so harshly…it made her feel each sensation all the more. God, it was already so full of sensation already…and it hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

"God, yes…don't be gentle….I won't feel it if you're gentle…" She murmured out her request as the kiss abruptly ended.

He started ripping her top off and she scrambled to undo it, rational thought telling her she'd need to leave this alley eventually and covered.

He sucked, bite and yanked on her nipples…pulling harshly as if they might stretch like his own rubbery skin. She called out as the pain pleasure combo hit her…maybe she should have taken time to explain there were certain things he could be a little more delicate with…

Encouraged at the willing moans Luffy got a glazed look in his eye and ran a hand harshly up the inside of her thighs, faster than he had expected, up under her dress landing on the mound of panties. She shuddered a little at the ticklish sensation and the quick flash of embarrassment of having a hand resting on the doorway to her most private areas, especially of this bratty kid.

"You're so smooth…" he murmured in amazement. Not understanding the bit of interaction the slip-slip fruit brought about.

"Yes..that's why…I need speed, power, raw…."

He had dropped his pants in one move, whether or not he had removed underwear at the same time or he simply hadn't been wearing any she wasn't sure but upon seeing the huge cock she was stunned speechless. Wasn't this a scrawny kid? And then he was pushing her over, forcing her breasts to harshly rub against the burlap. The slip-slip effect took most of the would be harsh sensation out and made it feel as if the tongue of kitten was licking up her stomach and swirling erotically around her chest. OH GOD…she needed to get some burlap sacks back to Buggys ship after this.

She felt her skirt ride up as the captain of the straw hat pirates moved up between her legs, forcing them apart and pushed the tip of his penis up into her panties and paused as if realizing what the obstruction was. He backed up a step and instead of removing the offending undergarment like a sane man, ripped the crotch right out them leaving her moist and matted brown hair exposed to the world.

Mission accomplished, and seeing a sheen of moistness already beckoning to her slot he plunged forward spearing her fully and she gasped sharply at the surprise and fullness in her.

For a second she was disappointed that that was all she felt.

But then he began to move. To thrust…her breath caught in her throat as she felt the boys huge cock stretch inside her, and rebound to then stretch out again. It was as if one thrust was actually four…but he hadn't even gotten started yet. He picked up the pace and the estimated thrust number went up exponentially and she was feeling it…feeling it so fully.

Each push of her body dragging her nipples pleasantly across the burlap and reverb of thrust stimulating her clit.

She was on sprawled on a sack of potatoes, being fucked from behind in an alleyway where anyone could see her by the pirate she had sworn to teach a lesion to not so long before. Fully exposed to the world…the fuck she cared. She writhed with pleasure, panting, calling out his name, urging him on, faster, harder.

She felt everything. It was like her dreams. Finally feeling on the verge of fulfillment.

He smacked her ass suddenly eliciting a cry of surprise and anger. She hadn't planned on that. It stung and felt degrading in some way.

Mistaking the yelp as increased pleasure he slapped the ass harshly again harder, while picking up even more speed. She moaned through the increased sensation of speed, too late realizing she had just mistakenly confirmed enjoyment of the spanking in the male pirates mind.

The smacks came firmer and harder but so did the thrusts and she was beginning to loose track of where the uncomfortable sting began and overwhelming pleasure ended. She groaned as she realized she had begun eagerly anticipating the slaps…oh please don't tell her she was enjoying this too now! This was a fetish she didn't want…she was Alvida! A queen among pirates…one to command! Not one to be spanked!

But as the next spank came she wiggled her ass a little in pleasure.

Harder, faster, he moved in side her and the smacks came much quicker.

And she felt every second of everything…since she had eaten that devils fruit had she felt this alive? It was building up too…the other thing she hadn't felt since that damn fruit had passed her lips.

She seemed to free fall over the edge into the strongest orgasm and certainly the longest she had ever had. She lost track of herself as if he being was just floating somewhere in space and time. She was pretty sure she had been screaming at the time.

But Luffy hadn't finished and another smack to her rump brought her back to her senses, scream of pleasure and release catching in her throat as he spasmed inside her…groaning out a warning of cumming comically too late. He fell on top of her and wrapped his arms about her in a sudden need she couldn't guess.

She let her body limply be held in his arms as little after shocks of pleasure zinged through her, hating herself but elated despite it, in a brilliant afterglow.

"You okay?" He seemed a little concerned. "You like it rough. Fast too. Are you really a girl?"

She just didn't have the energy to turn over and bash his head in yet…and if she did, she may never feel this pleasurable sweet relief again.

"As I've been trying to tell you, I can't feel anything unless it's fast and powerful the whole time. It has to be you." She sighed in disgust as she realized exactly how she had been behaving the last couple of months and especially the last half hour or so.

She frowned even further as she realized she could still feel the sting in her ass where he had spanked her still and probably would have problems sitting down for a while and also the follow up realization that she could feel his seamen oozing out of her and onto her dress. Her panties were useless now....she'd have to dispose of them before she met up with her crew.

Could she hide what she had done from Buggy? Even a simple touch to her butt would be enough to determine she was sore and no longer wearing panties. Maybe a shopping trip was in order...yes she could go shopping, tip off Buggy that Luffy was here…capture him and exact her revenge rightly. Maybe she could still convince her clown of keeping the brat around for sex toy purposes.

"Noway! If you just need speed and power there are all kinds of strong guys on the grandline! In my crew too! Zoro is powerful! Sanji is fast! You don't need me…"

"What?" The thought had taken her by surprise. Actually…yeah…there was a large amount of other guys out there that could satisfy her probably…fruit users too. And there was some experimentation she wanted to do too. Her ass was really sensitive now after the spanking…maybe she could do something to make other parts more sensitive before sex.

Great- she was going to be some kind of bondage queen. Well actually that didn't sound so bad. And she at least wouldn't have to humiliate herself for the little snot.

"Oi! Luffy!" Came a voice from somewhere on the main street.

"OI!! ZORO!!!" Luffy shouted back, startling Alvida as he jumped off her suddenly, dripping juices down her legs. He had his shorts back on in an instant.

Suddenly panicked at being discovered in this state, Alvida scrambled to find her top and get it back on.

"Thanks for the sex, miss. Good luck finding a fuck friend! I'd stick around and help but I'm going to be King of the pirates!" Luffy shouted behind him as he clomped away from the disheveled and now blushing woman.

As he turned the corner and was gone, Alvida kneeled and adjusted her dress, she hissing as her ass burned against even the simple movement of her dress over the area. She stood, removed her disemboweled panties and started walking from the alley.

She paused and turned back, cutting a patch of burlap out of the sack of potatoes and tucking it in her bag for later.

Yeah, thanks strawhat. Now I get to kill you with a clear conscious with my honey.


End file.
